


Once Upon A Dream

by itspixiesthings



Category: Accidents Happen - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a sub but doesnt know it yet, Bondage, Dream Sequence, Fire play, Kink, Light Orgasm Control, M/M, Magic, appears as non-con, burn kink, pillories, rivalries, subconscious desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Before Alex and Felix were accidentally soul-bound, they were enemies.But maybe Alex has been ignoring his own subconscious desires for longer than he thinks. Is this really a spell sent by his enemy to haunt his dreams? Or is it his own mind telling him what he wants?





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frickfrackpaddywack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174290) by [frickfrackpaddywack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack). 



> For frickfrackpaddywack of his characters from his lovely original fic [Accident's Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174290/chapters/35189252)! I really loved writing this, and am honored to be able to take his characters for a spin <3

Alex was running.  
  
It was that kind of running that never seemed to get you anywhere. Buildings circled him on all sides, a maze of back alleys and fences, none of which seemed to get closer to him no matter how fast he moved his legs. He was exerting himself, he could feel it, could feel his lungs burning and his sides cramping but the world around just him didn't _move._  
  
He didn't know _why_ he was running, except that there was a feeling of terror creeping up on him, making him look over his shoulder, unsure what he was watching for. He could feel it crawling in his skin and tightening in his chest as he ran, fruitlessly going nowhere. Was he trapped by a spell? Had someone locked him in place? He wanted to scream, but no sound would come out of his mouth. The world around him was silent, even his laboured breathing made no noise.  
  
Then he was _falling._  
  
Everything around him changed in an instant and he was falling through nothing, just inky blackness. What kind of spell _was_ this? This had to be some kind of sorcery, and it felt like _dark_ magic. His breath seemed to return to his lungs as he plunged through the void, and now he could scream. He was shouting, spinning his hands and legs trying to find something to hold onto, something to end his endless falling.  
  
_“Well well well...”_ A voice floated out of the darkness towards him. He felt his blood go cold at the sound. He knew that voice. Suddenly he couldn't move, frozen in place. Nothing around him had changed, but somehow he knew that he wasn't falling anymore. He was suspended in midair, surrounded by darkness as the voice continued. “What do we have here?”  
  
In an instant the world around him solidified and he found he was standing, bent over with his head and hands locked down in some kind of... kind of... wooden... was this a _pillory?!_  
  
He felt panic begin to bubble up in his throat as he pulled at the wooden contraption. He could hear the hinges squeak from his effort, but it did not move. The wood grated against the skin on his neck, holding him down. His legs were also locked to the post, so he couldn't kick or strain, despite his efforts to do so. Then his surroundings were changing again, a cold mist swept into the room, and a man stepped out from the darkness towards him, wearing fine dress clothes and an extravagant jacket.

“ _Felix.”_ He growled, pulling his neck against the pillory to look at his enemy. “I should have known it was you. What do you want?”As he spoke Felix was just getting closer, walking over to him step by step by agonizing step, each time letting his heel click on the ground like the drama queen he was.  
  
“What do you think I want?” He was close enough now that the hairs on the back of Alex's head were standing up, reacting to the close proximity of an enemy. He swallowed, feeling horribly vulnerable, looking up at the man from where he was uncomfortably held, unable to move or do anything to free himself.  
  
“I don't know... to... to take over the world, using whatever nefarious plot you have this time?” He pulled against the restraints again, and the wooden post creaked a little, but didn't budge. He tried to think of a spell that would help him, something to get him out of this, but for some reason he couldn't recall any spells. They all felt out of reach, like he could almost picture them, but couldn't quite remember how they worked. They were blurry... distant. _Fuck._ Felix must have used some kind of dampening spell on him! He grit his teeth in frustration.

“ _Nefarious._..” Felix turned the word over on his tongue, pronouncing it slowly as though contemplating it's meaning. “You flatter me, Du Pont. Do you really think me ambitious enough to take over the world?” He laughed, and the sound washed over Alex and made him feel almost dizzy. Like Felix was doing something to him, bending reality. He felt a breeze on his skin and realized with a jolt that he was naked. Had he been naked this entire time? He couldn't remember. Felix reached out a hand and Alex felt fingertips on his scalp, gently working through his hair. “Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with _you_.”

“What...” Alex blinked, drawing in a sharp breath as he realized that Felix was suddenly not in front of him anymore. He wondered for a brief moment where he'd gone, but then he felt a hand on his back, drawing downwards between his shoulder blades over his skin, and he realized that he was _behind_ him. He shuddered, feeling the sensation of hands moving to his waist, playing on his sides. Then he felt the heat from Felix's body as he bent over him, pressing himself into his back and leaning over to whisper into his ear.  
  
“I have you all to myself now, after all. So, what should I do with you hmmmm?” As he spoke Alex could feel Felix's hands roaming across his skin, curling around his stomach. He felt fear jolt through him. He was naked, tied down, and unable to use spells. He was one hundred percent at his enemies mercy, and he could do absolutely nothing about it.  
  
He took a breath and tried to keep his voice from shaking. “Let me go, Felix.” The words came out as a growl, fearful but firm. He knew he couldn't make Felix stop, not now. He pulled against the wooden restraints and felt the rough texture scraping against his wrists, even as Felix planted a kiss behind his ear.

“Why should I?” Felix stood upright then, and he was in front of him again, crouching so that he was eye level with Alex. “What would the white witches do to _me_ if it was me captured?” His eyes had a fire in them, an intensity that made Alex helpless to look away. The more he looked into Felix's eyes the deeper he was pulled into them, like a vision that sucked him into it's reality.

“We.. we would...” He saw nothing but fire in Felix's eyes, consuming and burning, the smell of charcoal and the heat of the flames. Fear wracked him as he was pulled back into the present moment, and Felix's hands lit up, the flames engulfing his palms. Alex cried out, but no sound left his mouth as he tried to struggle away from him. Felix was behind him again, and he couldn't move.  
  
“Yes. It would be something like...” Felix's hands were on him, touching him again only this time they were hot, they were... they were _burning_ him. “.. _this._ ” No, they weren't burning... there was some pain but it wasn't excruciating. Instead it felt like... oh god, it felt good. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen, was it? Felix was torturing him, wasn't he? Why did the fire feel like liquid heat rushing through his skin, crawling and twisting and feeling so, so _good._

“Ahh...” He could hear the sound of his heart, beating, blood rushing through his ears. He was shaking as Felix touched him, hands exploring him with heat and electricity waving off of the flames. “What.. what are you...” He found he couldn't think right, couldn't focus. It felt so good... fuck, what kind of spell _was_ that?  
  
Then Felix's hands moved around between his legs, one of them wrapping around him, and his eyes widened as he realized that he was _hard_. He gasped as Felix gave a squeeze, and then his hand started jerking the length, and he had to struggle not to moan outright. Felix's other hand steadied him, holding him by the hip as he moved with long, lazy strokes that make Alex want to fall apart.  
  
“I can't wait to take you...” He could hear Felix's voice, but it sounded distant, far away and foggy. Every drag of Felix's fingers was setting him on fire... literally, just enough pain to feel good, to make him ache with need. He groaned as Felix's hand started to move faster, gripping him tight and stroking him in all of the ways Alex would have done himself. How did he know how to do that? “I'm going to do so many filthy things to you...”  
  
At the word _filthy_ Alex felt Felix's hand move, leaving his hip and then coming around to rest between his cheeks. His face heated up as he realized what Felix was about to do. He felt his fingers, two of them at once, pressed right against him, and Felix's breath hot on his skin as he leaned over him. “You're going to _beg me_ for mercy by the time I'm done... wont you like that?”  
  
“No...” He gasped, feeling the fingers begin to push into him. And, damn Felix, it felt good, _too_ good, it felt _perfect_. “No, stop... Oh, fuck...” He drew in a shaking breath as Felix's fingers slipped deeper into him. Felix began to move them in time with his hand on his cock, giving him the perfect combination of stimulation. He moaned, rattling the pillory locks as he squirmed, letting his head hang there as he felt it, felt Felix breach him and stretch his aching hole.  
  
“There, that's good isn't it?” Felix's voice was breathless, and Alex could only whine in reply. It was just too much, too perfect, how was Felix so _good_ at this? “Or...” His voice turned sister then, and Alex felt his hand heating up more, the burning sensation from his fingers raising in intensity as pain flooded through him. “Would you prefer it to _hurt?”_  
  
_“Ahh!!”_ It wasn't horrible. It was _good._ It felt like pleasure, rushing through him. He moaned, terrified of how much he liked the sensation, the burning, the pleasure of being filled with fire as Felix rocked his fingers in and out of him. “F..Felix...” He was breathless himself now, unable to think let alone speak a coherent thought.  
  
Somehow, he knew that Felix was grinning at him. “Yes, Du Pont?” His voice was smug and dark with desire. Alex was about to respond when Felix pushed his fingers all the way into him, the tips moving to massage inside of him, and Alex was nothing but a shaking whimpering mess.

“I...” He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He could only _take it_ , and it was so good. What was happening to him? “Fuck...” He whined, shaking and desperate. He wanted... god, he wanted...

“Well if you insist...” Felix purred the words, and Alex felt him pull his fingers out of him and grip him by the hips. Something bigger was being pushed against him, breaching him, slowly working him open, and then...  
  
_“Ahhh~!”_ Alex gasped as Felix thrusted into him, pulling him into him by the hips, laying his body on top of him. It was so big, it felt so _full_. Alex whimpered and moaned as he felt it, invading him and _god damn_ it felt so good he wanted to cry.  
  
He clenched his fists as Felix began to move in and out of him, filling him over, over and over and stretching him. He could hear Felix breathing hard, and it felt like he was being surrounded, like Felix was all around him, like his breath was in his skin and on the air. Alex couldn't help keening with every thrust.  
  
“Oh, Du Pont, you do scream so loud...” He heard Felix whisper in his ear, felt his lips on his neck. “I always knew you would...” He moaned, and Alex had to moan with him, like their breath was coming in tandem, their heart beats connected.  
  
He could feel that climax building, that sweet euphoria. He felt every muscle in his body constricting, clenching to chase that high, that precipice. But it was constantly out of his reach, just barely on the edges of his nerves. He whimpered, pushing himself back on Felix, no longer caring what it meant or why he wanted it. He was too deep, he needed more, but he couldn't grasp it.  
  
There was a dark chuckle as Felix moved deep inside of him, then paused for a moment, stilling his movement. “Are you trying to cum? You dirty boy.” Felix laughed as Alex whimpered, trying to move himself against him but stilled by the cuffs that held him in place. “You should know that I've put a spell on you so you won't be able to before I do.”

“ _Felix...”_ He hated that he felt so weak, so vulnerable, so at Felix's mercy. He wanted more, he wanted to know all of the things Felix wanted to do with him, wanted to know how good this could be, and he hated that he wanted it. He felt tears pooling in his eyes as he started to cry, panting long shaking breaths.  
  
Felix's voice had turned warm and comforting all of a sudden, and he could feel his hand in his hair again, stroking him gently. “Hush, don't worry...” Felix assured him, letting his teeth drag across his skin. “I won't be long, love.”  
  
Then he started fucking into him again, and Alex felt like his entire body was exploding in rapture. He was fucking him, open and raw and stuffing him full and Alex felt like he was just a part of a swell of sensation. He heard Felix gasp, grunting as he fucked him deep, pressed into him over and over. He knew when Felix came, his grip on Alex's length tightening as he groaned, and Alex came too, his hips bucking and rattling the restraints as darkness consumed him.  
  
He was falling again, but this time falling through pleasure, falling through an endless sea of fire and heat and tumbling headlong into ecstasy.  
  
Then he opened his eyes.

He was in bed. He sat up with a jolt, his eyes widening as the realization dawned on him. The air was cool, he was shivering even with the blankets. He looked down and groaned, seeing the wet spot on the sheets between his legs. _Really?_ He felt sticky and cold and... and... his face heated up as it hit him what had happened. It had been a _dream?_  
  
That... couldn't be possible! He stumbled to his feet, cringing a little at the damp sensation as he stood up, quickly shedding the pajama pants. As he kicked them aside in rising disgust he could feel his face heating and his breath quickening.  
  
Felix must have used a spell. That was the only explanation for it. There was no way it was an actual dream of his own... Felix _must_ have sent the dream. He felt rage tightening in his chest, anger and humiliation that his enemy could worm his way into his mind like that. That was a low blow, a cheap shot, especially from someone like _Felix_. He stomped over to the desk, grabbing his phone and typing out a message. Felix should know better.

 _NOT funny felix!!_  
  
He hit send, his heart racing as he tried to calm down. He couldn't believe the nerve. The screen changed quickly to show three little dots indicating that Felix was typing a response. Good.  
  
_Oh? What was not funny?_  
  
Of course he _would_ deny it. Alex grit his teeth and thought about how much he'd like to punch him in his stupid, perfect face. _Perfect?_ No, it was horrible! He took a breath. He was letting this stupid spell dream get to him.  
  
_u cant just send me dreams like that!_

He glared at the phone, waiting for another message. Soon enough the pone buzzed, another text from Felix popping up on the screen.  
  
_I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about_

Oh, of _course_ he didn't. Alex wanted to scream. If Felix was going to send him invasive dreams about himself, he should damned well have the decency to own up to it. He felt the phone vibrate in his hand again as another message came through.

_Though if I understand correctly_

There was a pause. Typing. Then a third.

_You had a dream about me?_

Alex could feel his cheeks go red at that. Fuck! No! He hadn't had a dream about Felix... a sex dream no less. A sex dream that had made him orgasm in his sleep. That definitely hadn't happened. It had happened because Felix had _sent_ the dream... that was the only explanation that made sense.  
  
It would fit, too, Felix was always borderline flirting with him whenever they fought. It was just the kind of thing he'd think was funny, putting a sex dream about himself in Alex's head. It definitely wasn't that Alex's _own_ subconscious had decided it liked the flirting. It was obnoxious. He _definitely_ didn't like it.  
  
_Was I good? ;)_

One last text came through, and Alex threw the phone across the room to clatter onto his bed. He was breathing heavily, and his cock was already hard again, telling him exactly what _it_ thought of the dream. Fuck. He would get back at Felix for this.  
  
He would _so_ get back at him. He just needed the right spell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I live for your feedback so please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
